Our Secret
by SoraMaria
Summary: /Mengapa cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba...yang membutakan siapa saja yang mendapatkan cinta dan terpesona karenanya...Ini mungkin saja mimpi, mungkin juga kenyataan.../Bad Summary but enjoy my fic :
1. Chapter 1

**Our Secret**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Warning GaJe Inside...Don't like? Don't read**

** Hope you like it!**

.

.

.

**-Tayuya POV-**

Mengapa cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba...yang membutakan siapa saja yang mendapatkan cinta dan terpesona karenanya...Ini mungkin saja mimpi, mungkin juga kenyataan yang bermula saat aku berumur 16 tahun. _Inilah kisah cintaku dengan guruku..._

_._

**-Kimimaro POV-**

Mengapa cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba...yang membutakan siapa saja yang mendapatkan cinta dan terpesona karenanya...Ini mungkin saja mimpi, mungkin juga kenyataan yang bermula saat aku berumur 22 tahun dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di sebuah kota kecil yang jauh dari keramaian. _Inilah kisah cintaku dengan muridku..._

.

.

.

**-Tayuya-16 years old-**

Kriiiiiiiing...jam bekerku kini menunjukan pukul 6.00, dengan malasnya aku bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tidur penghubung dunia nyata dengan dunia kapuk (mimpi). Sejujurnya aku masih ingin melanjutkan tidurku karena kemarin aku kurang tidur karena terlalu sibuk menonton box office hingga tengah malam.

"Cih, dasar jam beker sial.", gerutuku sambil melempar jam itu ke tempat sampah.

"Arrrgggh...kepalaku pusing, aku rasa aku akan tidur seharian di UKS", gerutuku lagi sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit karena kurang tidur.

Aku mulai mengambil handuk dan mandi, lalu kukenakan seragamku. Namaku Yakushi Tayuya , umurku 16 tahun dan aku bersekolah di Oto High School, satu-satunya sekolah yang ada di kota kecil Otogakure yang hampir menyerupai desa tepatnya. Hobiku bermain seruling dan aku rasa aku "sangat" berbakat memainkannya, aku punya selusin koleksi seruling di rak bukuku dan semua itu merupakan harta tak ternilai bagiku. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku merapikan rambutku dan mengambil tasku, lalu aku turun ke lantai 1 untuk sarapan tentunya. Terlihat Kaa-san yang sedang sibuk membuatkan bekal untukku. Kaa-san adalah seorang single mother yang sangat kukagumi, Tou-san menceraikan Kaa-san saat umurku 5 tahun gara-gara wanita itu dan juga anaknya yang berwajah baby face dan si pinkie yang merupakan hasil perkawinan Tou-san dan wanita itu , walaupun Kaa-san memaafkannya, tapi aku tidak ! Melihatnya saja waktu mereka bertandan ke rumah kami setahun yang lalu membuatku muak, terutama si pinkie kecil itu, yang telah merebut kasih Tou-san yang seharusnya menjadi milikku !

"Yu-chan...kau bisa mengambil roti untuk sarapan di kulkas, Kaa-san mau berangkat kerja dulu, jangan lupa dikunci pintunya.", jawab Kaa-san yang bekerja sebagai guru sekolah dasar, Oto Elementary School dan penulis buku cerita anak-anak. Gaji Kaa-san yang sebagai guru SD hanya cukup memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami, Tou-san tidak lagi mengirimi kami uang karena Kaa-san menolaknya karena itu akan merepotkan Tou-san, jadi Kaa-san bekerja sambilan sebagai penulis buku cerita anak-anak, dan untuk membantu perekonomian, aku juga kerja part time di sebuah cafe kecil.

"Hmm...rotinya tersisa cuma 2 iris.", gumamku sambil mengambil roti yang tampilannya _"menyedihkan"_ ini dan mulai mengacak-acak kulkas untuk mengambil selai cokelat.

"Cih, selainya habis...", gerutuku sambil mengorek-ngorek botol selai, berharap masih tersisa sedikit selai.

Setelah itu aku kembali menelusuri kulkas dan menemukan sebotol susu. Kulihat bagian bawah susu yang ternyata belum expired. Paling tidak masih ada keberuntungan di tengah kemalangan. Lalu, aku memanggang 2 iris roti itu di tooster, kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai cokelatku.

"Huh, sarapan kali ini hanya 2 iris roti yang menyedihkan, paling tidak masih ada susu untuk diminum.", kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku harap Kaa-san ingat untuk membeli roti dan selai untuk sarapan besok.", desahku.

Setelah itu aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil tak jauh dari cafe kecil tempatku bekerja. Lalu aku berlari kecil menuju stasiun yang akan membawaku ke OHC, disana terlihat temanku, Kin dan Sasame, yang sepertinya sudah menungguku sejak tadi.

"Yu-chan...lama amat sih.", jawab Sasame yang langsung menarik tanganku ke dalam kereta.

"Iya, nanti kita ketinggalan kereta loh.", jawab Kin yang sudah ada di dalam kereta lebih dulu.

"Maaf, Kin, Sasame, tadi aku bangun kesiangan, gara-gara menonton box office kemarin malam.", kataku.

"Ah sudahlah, by the way...Tayuya-chan sudah tau belom? Katanya ada guru kita yang pensiun dan guru yang akan menggantikannya ternyata masih muda banget, katanya dia datang dari Konoha loh.", jawab Kin dengan berapi-api.

Aku pun masih cengo melihat Kin dan Sasame yang sedang ber-_KYAAA-KYAAA_ dengan penuh semangat.

"Dan berta baiknya...guru itu mungkin akan menggantikan guru matematika kita loh.", kata Sasame dengan penuh semangat api sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku.

"A...aku nda tau, kenapa ada orang yang mau bekerja di kota kecil seperti ini, apa lagi orang itu berasal dari Konoha, enggak bisa dipercaya.", jawabku sambil mendengus.

"Eitsss...aku dengar, sejak dulu ia ingin menjadi guru dan terutama mengabdi di kota-kota kecil yang pendidikannya ketinggalan jauh dari kota besar seperti Konoha.", jawab Kin.

"Uwaaa...malahan makin nda bisa di percaya, kelihatannya mencurigakan.", jawabku sambil mengernyitkan dahi, mana ada yang mau bekerja di kota kecil seperti ini.

"Jadi penasaran kan? Hari ini apa dia ada yah?", kata Sasame dengan genitnya, lalu seketika kereta berhenti di stasiun yang kami tuju.

"Sampaiiii...", kata Kin seketika berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

Kami pun keluar dari kereta dan berjalan menuju sekolah yang tak jauh dari stasiun tempat kami berada. Setelah mengambil sepatu dan buku di dalam loker, kami berdua berjalan ke ruang guru yang kebetulan searah dengan kelas kami.

"_Belom datang yah?"_, pikirku.

"_Palingan Cuma gosip. Mana ada orang yang mau bekerja di kota kecil begini, adanya orang sini yang mau ke kota",_ pikirku lagi

"Wah sepertinya belom datang, nanti kita juga ketemu kok.", jawab Kin.

Kin melihatku dengan tatapan heran yang sedang mengintip ruang guru, mataku sibuk menjelajah ruangan itu untuk menemukan guru baru itu.

"Tayuya ingin pergi ke Konoha yah?", jawab Sasame sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Ah...iya...", jawabku, sejak dulu aku ingin sekali pergi kesana, kudengar disana ada universitas musik, aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku kesana dan Kaa-san sudah menyetujuinnya setelah berdebat hebat.

"Kalo ketemu, kau mau nanya tentang Konoha kan? Ehh...tuh lihat-lihat !", kata Kin sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangku.

"Apa?", jawabku sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Dibelakang-dibelakang !", teriak Sasame kegirangan.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang mungkin tak jauh umurnya dari kami, pemuda berambut perak dengan belahan zig-zag dan bermata jade, seketika mata hazelku terpana melihatnya.

"_Tampan..."_

"Maaf, saya guru baru disini dan saya mau ke ruang guru, bisakah..."

"Bi...bisa-bisa, silahkan, maaf menghalangi jalan sensei.", jawab Kin dan Sasame yang segera menarikku yang kini membatu di depan ruang guru, lalu kami menunduk dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang semakin membuat kami melayang.

.

Di dalam kelas...

"Bagikan printnya...", jawab Guren-sensei yang sedang mengajarku.

"A...apa-apaan nih, deg-deggannya nda mau berhenti...", jawabku sambil memegang dadaku.

"Rasanya sekarang mau lari ke ruang guru deh.", jawabku yang kini lemas di mejaku yang kini penuh aura cinta yang menyeruak dari dalam diriku.

"Yakushi-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jawab Juugo-san yang melihat tingkah gajeku.

"Ehh...ti...tidak apa-apa kok, Juugo-san.", jawabku yang kini melihat expresi cemas dari mukanya.

.

.

.

**-Kimimaro-22 years old-**

Tak kusangka akhirnya aku memilih untuk bekerja menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah di kota kecil, Oto, dan kini aku sedang duduk di kereta yang akan mengantarkanku ke kota kecil itu. Setelah aku lulus dari kuliahku di Konoha University dengan jurusan Matematika, aku memilih untuk magang di kota kecil tersebut, karena aku tidak suka dengan keramaian di Konoha dan juga menjauh dari wanita berambut merah yang selalu mengejarku, Karin, yang juga notabene sebagai pacarku. Kini aku sampai di kota kecil ini dan aku tinggal di apartemen dekat dengan sekolah tempatku bekerja.

_Don't wanna run on your command  
>Don't wanna keep on coming back<br>Don't wanna swallow all your lies_

Terdengar suara Hpku yang berdering, dengan malasnya ku keluarkan Hpku dari tas ranselku dan kulihat tulisan di layar HP tersebut.

_Karin_

Kulihat dan mendesah malas setelah melihat nama wanita itu dan ku jawab panggilan darinya, jika tidak aku akan diterornya sampai aku mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Hai, Karin...", jawabku.

"Kimi-Kun...aku rindu sekali...kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bekerja di kota kecil itu? Bukankah banyak sekolah yang mau menawarkanmu pekerjaan di Konoha ?", jawab Karin dengan manjanya.

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk bekerja disini dan itu final.", jawabku tegas, aku sudah muak dengan suara gadis ini, ingin cepat-cepat ku matikan Hpku.

"Kimi-Kun...", jawab Karin dengan nada manjanya. Keretapun berhenti dan terdengar suara dari dalam kereta bahwa kereta telah sampai.

"Hn...ya sudah, keretaku sudah sampai, aku matikan Hpnya yah.", jawabku sambil mematikan HP.

"Hhhh...dasar wanita, merepotkan...", desahku sambil keluar dari kereta.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kerja, dan aku tidak ingin telat dan merusak citraku sebagai guru di hari pertama, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak kemarin. Aku pun berjalan menuju sekolah dan kulihat tatapan siswi maupun siswa yang tengah berbisik, terutama siswi-siswi yang tengah berbisik dan menatap mukaku dengan semburat merah di pipi mereka, akupun membalas sapaan mereka dengan tersenyum kecil dan itu cukup membuat pipi mereka merona merah. Akupun berjalan menuju ruang guru dan terlihat gadis berambut pink tua menghalangi jalanku. Kulihat teman gadis itu yang berambut panjang hitam dan oranye memberi isyarat kepada gadis pink itu dan gadis itu menoleh ke arahku.

"_Cantik..."_

Gadis itu terkejut melihatku dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk, kulihat gadis pink itu dengan cermat dan kulihat mata hazelnya yang menawan, membuat hatiku berdetak...ah...apa ini...dia adalah muridku, tak sepantasnya aku menyukainya.

"Maaf, saya guru baru disini dan saya mau ke ruang guru, bisakah..."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, gadis itu langsung menjawab dengan panik.

"Bi...bisa-bisa, silahkan, maaf menghalangi jalan sensei.", jawab mereka sambil menunduk dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Kini perhatianku terfokus dengan gadis bermata hazel itu.

"Arigatou...", jawabku sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat dia tersipu, lalu mereka berlari (sepertinya) ke kelas mereka.

Lalu aku masuk ke ruang guru yang notabene kebanyakan berisi hampir makhluk setengah manula. Salah satu dari mereka datang menghampiriku, dilihat dari wajahnya dia hampir berumur sama sepertiku.

"Oh, jadi kau guru penggantinya, baik guru-guru dan para siswa-siswi membicarakanmu loh, sepertinya kau akan terkenal disini.", kata pemuda perak dengan rambut ponytail kebawah. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar perkataannya.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yakushi Kabuto, guru ilmu alam, kuharap kita bisa akrab, akulah yang akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Hn, namaku Kaguya Kimimaro, seperti yang kau tau, aku akan menjadi guru matematika, mohon bantuannya.", kataku sambil menunduk, lalu aku mengikutinya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kepala sekolah, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Hmm...Kaguya-san, aku ingin memberitahu satu hal sebelum bertemu kepala sekolah, kuharap kau harus memperhatikan lidahmu, berpikirlah sebelum berbicara, karena kepala sekolah ini...sedikit...emosional...tapi aku rasa kau bisa menghadapinya, berusahalah, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini.", katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Err...emosional?", kataku sambil mengernyitkan satu alisku.

"Yah begitulah, beliau orang yang sedikit...susah...namanya Orochimaru-Sama, aku akan mengawasimu di luar.", katanya.

Lalu akupun mengambil satu tarikan nafas panjang dan mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara berat yang berarti mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk. Akupun perlahan-lahan menggeser pintu masuk dan terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya, berkulit pucat memandangiku tajam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam ruangannya yang begitu banyak lukisan ular dan kotak-kotak bening penuh ular yang sepertinya peliharaannya.

"_Orang aneh..."_, pikirku.

"Hmm...jadi kau yang bernama Kaguya Kimimaro, senang bertemu denganmu, silahkan duduk Kaguya-san.", katanya sambil mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Orochimaru-sama.", kataku sehormat mungkin.

"Sangat jarang seorang dari kota besar seperti Konoha yang bekerja di kota kecil ini, apalagi itu adalah seorang pemuda sepertimu, aku saya yakin banyak sekolah-sekolah di kota yang akan mempekerjakanmu.", katanya sambil memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, saya sudah putuskan untuk bekerja di kota kecil ini, karena sudah menjadi tujuan saya untuk mengabdi dan memajukan pendidikan, terutama di kota-kota kecil yang kini sedang kekurangan pengajar.", jawabku tanpa rasa tegang.

"Hmm...alasan yang bagus, saya menyukai anda yang tidak tegang berbicara padaku dan menjawab pertanyaanku hingga membuat saya terkesan, saya sangat senang jika ada pemuda seperti anda yang memiliki pikiran seperti itu."

"Arigatou...Orochimaru-Sama.", jawabku.

"Dan sepertinya anda tau dimana dan kapan anda akan memulai aktivitas mengajar.", katanya.

"Ya, saya akan mengajar hari ini di kelas 9-C, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik.", jawabku.

"Hmm...kau sepertinya pemuda yang cerdas dan bisa membimbing siswa-siswi OHS kearah yang lebih baik, kau boleh melanjutkan aktivitas mengajarmu.", katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Hn, iya...sekali lagi...Arigatou.", kataku sambil membalas salamnya, kami menjabat tangan lalu akupun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

Diluar ruangan terlihat Kabuto yang tengah menguping pembicaraan kami sejak tadi dengan wajah harap-harap-cemas. Ia lalu menghampiriku dan sepertinya akan menghujaniku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana disana? Kau tidak kena semprot?", katanya sambil mengajakku berjalan ke ruang guru.

"Hmm...tidak, beliau hanya lelaki paruh baya yang aneh.", jawabku.

"Hahahaha...beliau itu maniak ular, di rumahnya banyak sekali koleksi ular-ularnya, tenang saja itu tak berbisa kok, tapi dulu pernah ularnya kabur dari sangkarnya, sekolah akhirnya diliburkan dan kami sibuk menangkap ular yang lepas itu.", katanya sambil menerawang, sepertinya itu pengalaman yang buruk sekali.

"Tapi tak apalah, begitu-begitu beliau orang yang baik, walau sedikit aneh dan susah di mengerti.", jawabnya.

Sreeeg...terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan muncul pemuda berambut coklat muda dengan membawa banyak kertas-kertas yang kini mendekat ke arah kami.

"Sensei, ini kertas-kertas yang anda minta.", jawabnya ke arah Kabuto.

"Oh, arigatou...Yukimaru.", jawab Kabuto sambil mengambil kertas-kertas itu.

"Hmm...Yukimaru, bisakah kau antar Sensei Kaguya ke kelasmu, ia yang akan menggantikan guru matematika yang lama.", jawab Kabuto.

"Hai, sensei.", jawab anak itu.

"Nah, Kaguya-San, dia adalah Yukimaru, salah satu murid 9-C yang akan kau ajar nanti, dia akan mengantarmu ke kelas.", Jawab Kabuto.

"Hn...", jawabku.

Lalu aku mengikuti anak ini sampai ke ruang kelas 9C, seketika kelas yang tadi riuh ramai mendadak tenang. Kulihat ketiga gadis yang menghalangi jalanku di ruang guru, terutama gadis bermata hazel itu. Aku berjalan menuju papan tulis dan mengambil kapur, lalu menulis namaku.

_KAGUYA KIMIMARO_

"Hn, Hajimemashite, saya rasa sudah banyak yang tau kalau saya akan menggantikan guru matematika yang lama, namaku Kaguya Kimimaro, saya berasal dari Konoha, Dozo Yoroshiku.", kataku memperkenalkan diri dengan simpelnya.

Kulihat ambil daftar nama dan mengabsen satu persatu murid-murid 9C hingga sampai ke salah satu nama yang membuatku menarik.

_Yakushi Tayuya_

Gadis bermata hazel itu berdiri dan duduk kembali, menandakan bahwa ia hadir di kelas.

"_Hn...namanya Yakushi Tayuya yah...",_ gumamku.

.

.

.

**-Tayuya-**

Aku benar-benar kaget saat guru itu masuk ke kelas, apa lagi di pelajaran terakhir, aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah ini.

"Tuh kan apaku bilang ! guru tampan itu akan mengajar di kelas kita.", kata Sasame berbisik ke arahku.

"Hush, awas ketahuan, sepertinya dia guru killer.", jawabku melihat raut muka guru baru itu yang tidak bersahabat.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku menolak ajakan kedua temanku untuk pulang sekolah, dengan alasan aku akan pulang bersama ibuku yang kini tengah mengajar di Oto Elemetary School. Akupun menunggu kelas sepi dan keluar paling akhir, cepat-cepat ku berlari ke arah ruang guru dan mengintip dari balik jendela, kulihat guru baru itu tak ada di ruangan tersebut, aku mendesah pelan dan berjalan ke lokerku. Saatku keluar dari gedung sekolah, kulihat guru baru itu hendak keluar juga lalu aku mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Hmm...ano sensei...", jawabku malu-malu.

"Hn...ada apa ?", jawabnya.

"Sensei datang dari Konoha yah?"

"Iya.", jawab sensei baru itu.

"Katanya karena ingin mengabdi ke kota kecil yah?

"Iya, ternyata disni memang bagus, jauh dari keramaian dan udaranya masih segar karena sedikit polusi, bintangnya juga indah disni.", jawabnya lagi dengan sedikit senyuman.

"_Jauh dari keramaian? Memang benar sih, disini populasinya sangat sedikit, kebanyakan dari mereka malah merantau ke kota-kota besar, tapi Sensei Kaguya yang dari kota besar malah merantau kesini...udara di Oto memang segar, karena kota ini dekat dengan pegunungan...dan bintangnya indah? Perasaan bintang bisa dilihat kapan saja di malam hari. Apa maksudnya ini...orang aneh",_ pikirku.

"Err...kau baik-baik saja? Namamu Yakushi Tayuya kan?", jawabnya sehingga membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah...hai sensei, aku keponakan dari Sensei Kabuto.", jawabku.

"Oh ya, hn...ya sudah, hari ini aku sangat terburu-buru, mengingat banyak yang aku persiapkan sebagai guru baru.", jawabnya.

"Jaa...Mata ashita.", jawabnya sambil berlalu.

"Mata Ashita sensei.", jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

Setelah melakukan percakapan pendek dengan Kaguya sensei akupun memutuskan beranjak dari gedung sekolah, kulihat kebelakang karena sepertinya ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku.

"_Kau menyukai sensei baru itu yah..."_, jawab lelaki yang dari tadi membuntuti Tayuya sejak ia pergi dari kelas sampai bercakap-cakap dengan Kaguya-sensei

aku pun meninggalkan sekolah dan berlari ke stasiun.

"Cih, gara-gara terlalu lama di kelas, aku bisa terlambat kerja part-time.", desahku.

"Harusnya aku langsung saja menemui Kaguya sensei.", sesalku.

.

Sesampainya di cafe tempatku bekerja sambilan, aku langsung memakai seragam cafe di ruang belakang. Dan sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang datang menghampiriku. Ia adalah kakak dari Sasame dan pemilik cafe kecil ini.

"Tayuya...kau telat 2 menit loh."

"Gomen, Kotohime-Nee, tadi aku dipanggil oleh sensei di sekolah.", jawabku.

"Hahaha...kau berulah lagi yah? Kudengar ada sensei baru yang tampan pindahan dari Konoha yah?", jawabnya. Seketika pipiku langsung memerah.

"Ah...iya nee-chan.", jawabku sambil tersipu.

"Wah-wah, sampai kau yang cuek ini tertarik padanya, pasti ganteng banget yah, aku jadi ingin melihatnya", jawabnya seketika terdengar suara lelaki yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Ah tenang saja Kamikiri-kun, aku hanya bercanda kok.", jawabnya.

"Huh, kau ini, dari pada bergosip tentang lelaki, lebih baik urus pengunjung yang baru datang.", jawab Kamikiri yang merupakan pacar Kotohime-nee.

"Yu-chan, kalau ada masalah dan tips-tips mengenai cinta, aku bisa bantu kok.", jawab Kotohime-nee.

"Hai, nee-chan.", jawabku.

.

Setelah shiftku selesai, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang, aku berlari kecil menuju apartemen kecil yang merupakan tempat tinggalku dan Kaa-san. Kulihat Kaa-san belum juga pulang, untungnya aku sudah makan malam di cafe. Lalu aku mandi dan setelah mandi kulihat wajahku di cermin. Kulihat alisku yang berantakan, dan jerawat yang muncul di dahiku. Kuputuskan untuk merapikan alisku dengan mencabutnya satu-satu. Terdengar suara pintu rumahku terbuka dan langkah kaki, aku rasa Kaa-san sudah pulang.

"Tayuya, kenapa kau cabut alismu?", jawab Kaa-san yang kini masuk ke kamarku.

"Aku mau merapikannya Kaa-san.", jawabku

"Wah di dahimu ada jerawat, jerawat naksir ya? Jadi sudah ada orang yang kamu sukai ?", jawab Kaa-san yang kini memperhatikan perilakuku yang tidak biasanya.

"Eh..Kaa-san..."

"Jerawat yabg artinya naksir, ditaksir, menolak dan ditolak itu sudah ada sejak zaman Kaa-san remaja loh." , jawabnya sambil menunjuk letak jerawat-jerawat yang ia jelaskan.

"He...", aku menatap Kaa-san, aneh, lalu Kaa-san pamit dari kamarku dan mempersilahkan aku untuk melanjutkan aktivitasku.

"Ada yang seperti itu yah? Kok aku enggak tau...aneh ya, padahal enggak ada orang yang aku sukai...tapi perasaan apa ini saat melihatnya...rasanya aku...", gumamku sambil memegang dadaku dan menatap wajahku dicermin.

Sekarang ini aku semakin berpikir, aku ingin terlihat lebih cantik walau cuman sedikit, aku ingin Kaguya-sensei mengatakan aku cantik, walau itu terlalu berlebihan sih, karena aku ingin lebih di perhatikan olehnya.

.

.

.

**-Kimimaro-**

Aku sangat terkejut karena aku mengajar di kelas tempat gadis hazel itu, Tayuya, berada, apalagi saat ia menghampiriku dan berbicara padaku, dadaku berdebar kencang seperti saat aku masih di bangku sekolah. Aku banyak berpikir tetangnya saat berjalan menuju apartemenku. Untungnya apartemenku dekat dengan sekolah, itu sangat membantuku, mengingat aku selalu bangun kesiangan yang merupakan penyakitku sejak di bangku sekolah. Sesampainya aku di apartemenku, terlihat gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata merah berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemenku.

"Kaguya sensei.", panggilnya dengan nada yang dibuat cute.

"Hn...Karin-chan, sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disini.", jawabku.

"_Sudah kuduga, pasti dia akan menemuiku."_, pikirku.

"Aku barusan datang kok, sedikit susah menemukan apartemenmu, walau di kota kecil seperti ini.", jawabnya dengan nada sedikit meremehkan di bagian "kota kecil".

"Hn...ayo masuk, nanti masuk angin loh.", jawabku sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

"Kau mau minum apa Karin, karena aku baru pindah kemarin, aku belum sempat membeli apa-apa, cuma ada air putih.", jawabku.

"Terserah sensei saja.", jawabnya.

"Jangan panggil aku sensei, jadi ingat dengan kerjaan.", jawabku sambil mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih dari dispenser.

"Liburan musim panas ini jalan-jalan yuk, aku akan ambil cuti kerja.", jawabnya sambil mengambil segelas air yang aku berikan padanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Kusagakure.", jawabnya sambil membolak-balik majalah desain yang sejak tadi ia baca.

"Kusa ?...itu kan rumah orang tuamu?"jawabku sambil menyeruput air yang aku bawa.

"Iya, temui orang tuaku donk, eh...sudah waktunya aku pergi.", katanya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh, cepat sekali...", jawabku dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Iya, jadwalku padat sekali sebagai asisten desainer, maaf aku datang tiba-tiba, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama datang ke apartemenmu.", jawabnya sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Maaf gak kuantar, kamu tak apa-apa kan?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok, sudah yah, aku pergi dulu.", jawabnya sambil keluar dari apartemenku.

Akupun kembali ke ruang tamu dan membereskan gelas yang tadi Karin pakai, kulihat majalah yang sejak tadi Karin baca_, "Wedding Organizer"..._Akupun mendapat firasat jelek mengenai majalah yang ia tinggalkan, karena Karin bukan orang ceroboh yang meninggalkan barang, aku yakin ini tanda dari Karin mengingat kami telah pacaran selama 3 tahun.

"Aku harap keinginan Karin tidak terwujud.", jawabku sambil melempar majalah itu ke tong sampah.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Scene<strong>

**.**

Hyaaa...This's the First TayuxKimi in Bahasa Indonesia .

Ane demen banget sama pair kedua orang ini, walau sepertinya sedikit gaje sih.

Dan semua karakter di fic ini adalah chara Naruto dari desa Oto, yang pingin tau dengan jelasnya silahkan lihat daftar charanya di **Naruto Wikia **^^

.

Thanks all, maaf kalau cerita ini sedikit pendek dan gaje, ane males banget ngetik panjang-panjang :p

ditunggu kritik dan saran, RnR please .


	2. Chapter 2

**.  
><strong>

**Our Secret**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Warning GaJe Inside...Don't like? Don't read**

**Hope you like it!**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**-Tayuya POV-**

Sekarang ini aku semakin berpikir, aku ingin terlihat lebih cantik walau cuman sedikit, aku ingin Kaguya-sensei mengatakan aku cantik, walau itu terlalu berlebihan sih, _karena aku ingin lebih di perhatikan olehnya._

**-Kimimaro POV-**

Akupun mendapat firasat jelek mengenai majalah yang ia tinggalkan, karena Karin bukan orang ceroboh yang meninggalkan barang, aku yakin ini tanda dari Karin mengingat kami telah pacaran selama 3 tahun_. Aku harap keinginan Karin tidak terwujud._

.

.

.

**-Tayuya-**

Beberapa hari semejak kedatangan Sensei Kaguya...di dekat stasiun.

"Waah...Tayuya akhir-akhir ini jadi cantik yah, walau masih cantikan aku sih.", ucap Kin yang baru saja tiba di stasiun bersama Sasame.

"Beneran nih? Dasar, kau itu cantik kalau dilihat dari hongkong !"

_Itu karena aku ingin lebih diperhatikan oleh Kaguya-Sensei._

"Haah...sejak Kaguya-sensei datang, hampir semua siswi di OHS, pada mati-matian dandan loh.", jawab Sasame yang sedang menikmati sandwich sarapannya.

"Hei, hari ini aku mau ke salon loh, mau potong rambut, kalian mau ikutan gak?", jawab Kin sambil memamerkan rambut indah panjangnya.

"Wah, akhu mahu tuh." , balas Sasame yang tengah menguyah sandwichnya.

"Santai Sasame, pulang sekolah kumpul di depan pintu kelas saja, Tayuya mau ikut gak?"

"Wah...gomen, aku hari ini ada kerja sambilan."

Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan kedua temanku ini, Tsuchi Kin, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam berkilau yang selembut sutra dan juga Kin memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus, kaki yang panjang. Sedangkan, Fuuma Sasame, memiliki wajah lolita yang imut dan kulit coklat manis yang eksotis. Kalau hari valentine, Sasame bisa mendapat belasan surat cinta, coklat serta pengakuan cinta dari senior maupun junior. Lalu, aku ? rambut merah muda acak-acakan, tomboi, benar-benar tak ada manis-manisnya, hanya satu keunggulan yang aku rasa satu langkah dari kedua temanku, aku memiliki mata dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan indah, mungkin...

"Yuu-cha...yuu...chaaan...yuhuuu...", jawab Sasame yang memergokiku sedang melamun.

"Tayuya-chan melamun yah? Kalau tidak cepat nanti ketinggalan kereta loh.", ucap Kin yang langsung menarik tanganku menuju pintu masuk kereta.

"Ah, iya, gomen ne..."

.

"Ah...pelajaran Kabuto-sensei memang paling aneh dan membosankan.", ucap Kin sambil merapikan buku pelajarannya.

"Iya, mana minggu depan kita praktek beda katak...ihhh...itu kan menjijikan banget.", jawab Sasame yang juga sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Kelas sebelah baru dapat ujian matematika dari Kaguya-sensei loh."ujar Kin.

"Ah, masa? Berarti setelah itu kita donk.", jawabku.

"Gak apa sih, mending dapat ujian dari Kaguya-sensei ajh, daripada Kabuto-sensei.", jawab Sasame yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya.

"Hei kalian berdua, aneh-aneh gitu dia pamanku loh.", jawabku membela pamanku yang memang aku akui memiliki sifat yang sedikit esentrik, sepertinya tertular sifat dari kepala sekolah.

"Haha...gome, kita berdua cuman bercanda kok, walau aneh dia tetep sensei yang baik hati terutama dalam urusan nilai.", ucap Kin sambil menampakkan cengirannya.

"Tapi...memang sih, dia memang sedikit aneh, aku pernah melihatnya..."

BRAAAAAK...

ucapanku langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara dobrakkan di mejaku. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang keunguan berdiri di depan meja bersama Yukimaru.

"Hei Kin, kita dapat tugas dari Kabuto-sensei untuk bertamu ke rumah Kaguya-sensei buat memberi selamat atas pindahannya, yang boleh ikut hanya pengurus kelas loh"

"Kasu-mi...bisakah kau tidak menggebrak meja...", jawab Kin.

Kasumi atau nama bekennya...Kasumi-Hime a.k.a Kiri-Hime, gadis cantik berambut hitam keunguan yang memiliki kegemaran yang cukup aneh yaitu memakai topeng berbentuk burung, merupakan anak dari pendeta kuil setempat di desa Oto sekaligus ketua kelas 9-C dan primadona di OHS. Sedangkan wakil ketua kelasnya adalah Yukimaru, seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde abu-abu yang pendiam dan lembut. Pengurus kelas lainnya diantaranya Kin yang merangkap sebagai sekertaris kelas.

"Kin-chan, Yu-chan, ikutan yuk ke rumah Kaguya-sensei."

"Ah...Sasame juga mau ikutan ?"

"Tidak, tidak boleh...yang boleh ikut hanya pengurus kelas.", jawab Kasumi tegas.

"Oh...ayolah Kasumi, kalau mereka berdua tidak ikut, aku juga tidak ikut, dan kau bersama Yukimaru berkencan berdua ke rumah Kaguya-sensei."

"Apa katamu Kin?", jawab Kasumi yang seketika pipinya mendadak blushing.

"Lebih ramai kan lebih baik Kasumi-chan, aku juga akan berencana mengajak Juugo.", ujar Yukimaru yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik punggung Kasumi.

"Tuh kan, Yuki-Chan juga mau membawa Juugo loh, masa aku tidak boleh membawa Tayuya-chan dan Sasame-chan."

"Cih, ya sudah, mereka berdua boleh ikut, tapi jangan kasi tau yang lain yah, nanti mereka juga ingin ikut."

"Iya, ya, mulutku terkunci rapat kok.", jawab Kin semangat.

"Kami tunggu kalian jam 6 sore di depan stasiun, terlambat akan aku tinggal.", balas Kasumi sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Asyik, kita akan ke apartemen Kaguya-sensei.", jawab Sasame tak kalah semangat.

"Ayolah Tayuya...kau naksir sama Kaguya-senseikan? Itu kesempatanmu buat tebar pesona loh.", ucap Kin yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah kiri telingaku.

"Hm...oke deh aku mau ikutan."

"Trus gimana acara nyalonnya Kin-chan ?", jawab Sasame.

"Jadi dunk, makanya abis nyalon cepetan pulang."

"Wah, sayang Yu-chan gak bisa ikutan nih.", ujar Sasame.

"Haha...gomen, hari ini aku ada shift kerja, jadi aku ikut lain kali saja yah."

.

.

**.**

**-Kimimaro-**

Traaak...traaak...

Terlihat pemuda berambut putih tulang sedang merapikan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di mejanya yang terletak di sudut ruang guru. Meja yang sederhana tampak usang di makan usia dan menampilkan kesan antik. Tertata buku-buku dan kertas-kertas di sudut meja yang disusun rapi sekali menandakan bahwa penghuni meja tersebut pastilah orang yang sangat rapi dan perfeksionis. Orang tersebut tak lain adalah...

"Um...Kaguya-sensei, kau sudah selesai memeriksa hasil ujian ?", tanya pemuda berambut silver dengan rambut dikuncir ponytail.

"Hn, aku sudah selesai memeriksa ujiannya."

"Oh, begitu yah."

"Iya, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, ada temanku yang akan berkunjung."

.

**Flashback**

.

Kriiiiiiiing...Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, seketika aku bangun dari tidurku dan menyeret tubuhku ke arah kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamarku. Aku mengambil handuk putihku dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tiba-tiba terdengar ponselku berdering.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Kimimarooo chaaaan...", terdengar suara wanita cempreng yang sangat kukenal, Karin, kekasihku sejak bangku kuliah.

_Ck...mau apa lagi sih wanita ini._

"Ada apa Karin, kenapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi sekali ?"

"Lah, memangnya salah kalau seorang pacar menelpon pacarnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi."

"..."

"Halooo...kenapa sejak kau pindah ke Oto menjadi dingin sekali ? (walau sehari-hari juga seperti itu sih) "

"Hn."

"Adakah kata selain 'Hn', pokoknya hari ini aku dan Suigetsu akan datang berkunjung ke apartementmu."

"A-apa? Karin, hari ini...aku..."

"Pokoknya nanti sore kami akan datang , jaa..."

"Ka-karin..."

Piiikk...mendadak Karin mematikan teleponnya.

"Haaah...aku rasa ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat berat.", ucapku ke arah cermin yang ada di kamar mandiku, lalu aku mengambil mug putih tulang dan sikat gigiku yang sudah aku lumuri dengan pasta gigi.

.

"Ohayou Kaguya-sensei...", salam siswa-siswi yang berpapasan denganku.

"Ohayou minna-san...", jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat berat, karena selain hari ini adalah debut pertamaku memberikan test matematika pertama semejak aku mengajar di OHS dan juga kedatangan Karin dan Suigetsu (mengapa pula dia membawa hiu sialan itu). Akupun berjalan menuju ruang guru dan saat itu aku berpapasan dengannya, gadis berambut pink bermata hazel, Yakushi Tayuya. Paling tidak ada secercah matahari di tengah kesuraman yang kuhadapi sekarang.

Treeek...aku menggeser pintu ruang guru OHS, terlihat masih ada beberapa meja yang kosong dan beberapa guru yang duduk-duduk santai di meja mereka dan menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Ohayou Kaguya-sensei , apa kau mau secangkir kopi?", tawar Guren, seorang guru wanita berambut biru sambil membawa secangkir kopi di kedua tangannya.

"tidak, terima kasih.", ucapku singkat karena aku tidak begitu menyukai kopi (aku lebih suka minum susu.)

"Guren -sensei, kopinya buat aku saja.", ucap Kabuto sensei yang baru saja juga datang.

"Ohayou Kabuto-sensei."

"Ohayou Guren-sensei, Kaguya-sensei, pagi-pagi gini mukamu kusut sekali"

"Hmm...oh ya? Mungkin karena ini debut pertamaku memberikan ujian."

"Santai saja, memberi soal menurutku hal yang paling menyenangkan, tapi tidak saat memeriksa hasil ujiannya.", ujar Kabuto-sensei yang duduk di mejanya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dari Guren-sensei.

"Apalagi saat kau memberikan remedial hingga memberikan pelajaran tambahan, itu sangat melelahkan.", ujar Guren-sensei.

"Yah, memang sudah tugas kita sebagai 'sensei' sih, aku akan berusaha dengan baik."

_Yah kalo memberi pelajaran tambahan pada gadis itu sih menurutku tidak masalah. Jadi aku dapat melihat dan memeperhatikannya lebih lama._

.

.

.

**-Tayuya-**

"Kaa-San, sore nanti aku dan teman-teman mau pergi ke rumah Kaguya-sensei loh."

"Oh ya? Kaguya-sensei yang pindahan dari kota itu kan?"

"Iya, kok Kaa-san tau sih?"

"Iya donk, gosipnya sudah menyebar luas loh, katanya sensei yang satu itu ganteng banget yah?"

Mendengar ucapan Kaa-sanku, aku hanya bisa memblushing ria dan menundukkan kepala agar Kaa-san tidak melihat pipiku yang merona.

"Oh, ya Kaa-san, kan gak enak banget kesana gak bawa apa-apa, kira-kira kado yang bagus apa yah?"

"Hmm...tadi Kaa-san buat kue manju loh, Tayuya-chan mau bawa kue manjunya? Kali ini isi pasta kacang azuki loh."

"Ah, iya juga yah, manju buatan Kaa-san kan enak banget, Kaguya-sensei pasti suka~", jawabku sambil memegang kedua pipiku yang merona sambil membayangkan Kaguya-sensei memakan manju pemberianku.

"Iya, saking enaknya, Kaguya-sensei tertarik sama kamu loh.", jawab Kaa-san sambil cengengesan dan menyiapkan kotakan untuk manju Kaguya-sensei.

"Ah, Kaa-san bisa ajah deh...Ehhh..."

"Haha...sudah kuduga kalau putriku satu-satunya ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan Kaguya-sensei...fufufu"

"Kaa-san...dia kan cuma senseiku looh."

"Iya, tapi kan umur kalian gak terpaut jauh, Kaa-san setuju kok."

Mendengar ucapan Kaa-san, aku hanya bisa berblushing ria kembali dan sepertinya mukaku kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Kaa-san, aku siap-siap dulu yah, Kin-chan dan Sasame-chan menungguku jam 6 di stasiun."

"Iya, cepetan yah, bentar lagi mau jam 6 loh, Kaa-san taruh bingkisan manju buat Kaguya-sensei di atas meja makan yah."

"Hai...arigatou Kaa-san."

_Tunggulah Kaguya-sensei, manju –ku ini nomor satu se-Otogakure loh !_

.

.

.

**-Kimimaro-**

Setelah memeriksa hasil ujian, akupun cepat-cepat meninggalkan OHS. Letak apartemen kecilku tak jauh dari OHS, memudahkanku untuk cepat sampai ke sana tanpa tergesa-gesa. Saat aku melewati pagar menuju apartemenku, terlihat 2 sosok manusia yang sangat aku kenal. Terlihat pemuda seusiaku dengan rambut perak tersenyum melihatku sambil menampilkan giginya yang mirip dengan gigi ikan hiu dan gadis berambut merah menyala disampingnya langsung berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Kimi-chaaan...lama gak ketemu nih, Karin kangeeen.", ucapnya dengan nada manjanya.

"Yo, Kimi-, lama gak ketemu nih."

"Karin, kaukan baru sebulan yang lalu ke apartemenku kan?", jawabku sambil membalas pelukan Karin. "Yo, Suigetsu, lama juga gak ketemu, tampangmu masih tetap menyebalkan."

"Cih, kau mau mengajakku duel ?"

"Sudah-sudah, kita kan baru saja bertemu, anggap saja sekarang kita sedang reunian.", ucap Karin yang melerai perkelahian kami. "Dan untuk Suigetsu, awas kau nanti.", ucapnya sambil memamerkan kepalan 5 jarinya.

"Kalian sejak kapan sudah berada disini?"

"Huh, sejak tadi pagi tau ! sekitar jam 10an, Karin terlalu terburu-buru datang kemari.", jawab Suigetsu sambil menguap bosan.

"Itu karena aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu, Kimi-chan. Jadi aku berangkat pagi-pagi buta."

"Ya sudah, kalian pasti capek menunggu berjam-jam disini, ayo masuk.", ucapku sambil merogoh kunci apartemen dan membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Wah, seperti biasa, kamarmu rapi dan bersih yah."

"Memangnya aku ini orang jorok sepertimu, Suigetsu."

"Apa kau bilang ?"

"Hei-hei...mulai lagi nih, Kimi-chan, aku juga bawa sedikit oleh-oleh dari Konoha untukmu loh.", ucap Karin sambil memberikan 2 keresek besar berisi roti, keripik dan SUSU untukku.

"Errr...arigatou Karin, kau seharusnya tak usah serepot ini."

"Ah, menurutku ini sih hal kecil, kan aku pacarmu."

"Ya memang kecil menurutmu Karin, karena aku yang membawa keresek itu dari Konoha hingga ke Oto, seharusnya kau juga berterima kasih padaku Kimi.", ujar Suigetsu yang langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol susu di dalam kulkasku.

"Hn...sayangnya aku tidak pernah memintamu membawakannya untukku, tapi aku hargai usahamu.", balasku sarkastik.

"Huh, kau ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

"Wah Kimi-chan biasanya makan apa untuk malam ini?", kata Karin yang juga ikut mengobrak-abrik kulkasku.

"Hn, aku biasanya membeli makanan diluar atau memasak makanan praktis."

"Kalau gitu aku buat yang masak buat makan malam yah.", ucap Karin sambil mengambil beberapa bahan dari kulkasku dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

"Hei, Kimi, aku ingin bicara sebentar padamu diluar."

"Hn..."

"Kalian mau kemana?", ucap Karin yang mendengar perkataan Suigetsu.

"Cuma bicara sebentar saja kok diluar.", jawab Suigetsu tanpa melihat Karin dan langsung menarikku ke luar.

"Huh, ya sudah, awas kalian berkelahi di luar, kau akan aku hajar Suigetsu !"

.

BRAAAAK...

"Dengar yah, kalau kau menyakiti perasaan Karin, aku tidak agak segan-segan..."

"Segan-segan apa?", selaku.

"..."

"Kau masih mencintai Karin, Suigetsu ?"

"Huh, seperti yang kau lihat, walaupun kalian telah berpacaran, semasih janur kuning belum melengkung (?) aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan Karin padamu.", ucap Suigetsu sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Jadi, kau menungguku putus dengan Karin ?"

"Hmm...entahlah, tapi Karin sangat tulus mencintaimu, dan aku lihat dari sikapmu, sepertinya kau tidak mencintai Karin."

"Hn, kau tau sendirikan? Aku berpacaran dengan Karin karena perjodohan antara orangtuaku dengan orangtua Karin."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku terpaksa mengikuti pilihan orangtuaku."

"Cih, jadi selama ini kau mempermainkannya ?", jawab Suigetsu yang dengan cepat menarik kerah bajuku.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi seiring dengan waktu, aku pasti bisa mencintai Karin setulus Karin mencintaiku.", jawabku.

"Huh...tapi kalian bukankah sudah berpacaran 3 tahun lebih? Apakah itu belum cukup untukmu untuk mencintai Karin dengan tulus ?"

"..."

"Dengar yah, aku tetap akan mengawasi kalian, terutama Karin, dan aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan Karin padamu. Ingat itu.", jawab Suigetsu sambil melepas tarikannya dari kerah bajuku dan masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

.

.

.

**-Tayuya-**

Di depan loket stasiun terlihat Kin-chan dan Sasame-chan yang menungguku disana, serta Kasumi, Yukimaru dan Juugo.

"Hyaaa...Yu-chan cantik banget deh.", jawab Sasame-chan yang langsung memelukku.

_Kini aku memakai blouse berwarna creme dan rok rempel berwarna salmon, rambutku aku biar tergerai dan kuharap Kaguya-sensei memperhatikanku._

"Kau lama sekali Tayuya, keretanya mau sampai nih dan Kaguya-sensei bakal lama banget menantiku,", jawab Kasumi dengan pede-nya.

"Lah, emangnya Kaguya-sensei nungguin kamu, pede banget sih.", balas Kin.

"Kau ini mau ngajak duel yah?"

"Mana kau membawa topeng anehmu lagi."

"Hei, ini jimat keberuntungan tau !"

"Tayuya, bungkusan yang kamu bawa apa?", tanya Kin-chan yang langsung menyambar bungkusan yang aku bawa dari rumah untuk Kaguya-sensei.

"Kin, jangan mengalihkan perhatian !", jawab Kasumi yang masih tidak terima dengan olokan Kin.

"Hmm...itu manju buatan Kaa-san, untuk Kaguya-sensei.", kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Uwaaa...baunya enak banget Yu-chaaan.", balas Sasame dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Sasame, itu buat Kaguya-sensei, kalau kau mau, besok aku bawakan untukmu."

"Yah...Yu-chan."

"Um, keretanya sudah sampai tuh, sampai kapan kalian bergosip terus disana ?", jawab Juugo yang dari tadi memerhatikan kami sejak tadi bersama Yukimaru.

"Hyaaa...keretanya sampai tuh, masuk yuk.", celetuk Sasame sambil berlari kecil menuju kereta.

.

_Sudah datang menggebu-gebu, tapi ternyata rasanya malu banget, aku pingin lihat reaksi Kaguya-sensei begitu melihat kami...eh...maksudku aku, hehe..._

Ting-tong...

"Kaguya-senseiii...", ucap kami berlima serentak.

Terdengar suara bunyi kenop pintu yang berputar dan terlihat pemuda berambut putih dengan mata emeraldnya yang menyejukkan, seketika jantungku berdebar kencang .

"Oh, kalian...selamat malam, ayo masuk."

_Uwaaa...kalau Kaguya-sensei memakai pakaian kasual keren banget, seperti anak SMA. (Terpana)_

"Kaguya-sensei, saya Kasumi dan kami datang untuk mengucapkan selamat datang di Otogakure.", jawab Kasumi geje.

"Oh iya, hari ini temanku dari Konoha datang berkunjung, aku harap kalian tidak sungkan."

"Kyaaa- lucunya, itu murid-muridmu ?", jawab seorang wanita berambut merah maroon yang tiba-tiba keluar dari apartemen Kaguya sensei, disusul seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan gigi mirip ikan hiu dari belakang wanita itu.

_Wanita itu cantik sekali. _

"Iya, mereka murid-muridku."

"Kalian mau kue tidak? Kue ini enak banget loh.", jawab wanita itu sambil menunjukkan kue-kue yang dibungkus dengan cantiknya dan terlihat enak. _Aku jadi merasa malu jika dipadankan dengan manju buatan Kaa-san yang aku bawa._

"Wah, asiknya berteman dengan siswi-siswi SMA nih.", jawab pemuda yang sejak tadi terus dibelakang wanita berambut merah maroon itu.

_Kira-kira siapa yah wanita itu?_

"Yang berambut silver itu namanya Suigetsu, dia temanku dan wanita ini bernama Karin, dia adalah **PACARKU.**"

_DHEEEGGG_

_Perasaan apa ini? _

_Apa-apaan ini?_

_Wanita itu, wanita berambut merah yang cantik itu adalah pacar Kaguya-sensei._

_Untuk lelaki tampan seperti Kaguya sensei, wanita berambut merah itu sangat cocok._

_Beda sekali denganku._

_Menyukai Kaguya-sensei._

_Aku seperti terlihat bodoh saja._

Seketika mendengar perkataan Kaguya-sensei, dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit sekali. Selama berkunjung ke rumah Kaguya-sensei, aku hanya bisa diam dan menunduk saat berbicara dengan Kaguya-sensei dan yang lainnya. Hatiku benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Air mataku serasa ingin jatuh tapi tak bisa. Apa aku sebegitu menyukai Kaguya-sensei ? tetapi Kaguya-sensei telah memiliki kekasih, aku harus mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam.

"Emm...Yakushi-san? Kau kenapa?" jawab Juugo yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hmm...tak apa kok Juugo-san, aku hanya sedikit pusing.", ucapku bohong.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, Yakushi-san bisa bicara ke aku kok.", balasnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Behind The Scene<strong>**

**.**

****Minna~ maaf bgt yah, ane lama bgt update ini fic, padahal udah ane cicil tapi tetep ajh lama n hasilnya geje.

ane bakal buat fic ini jadi lebih bagus n ini fic kagak panjang-panjang kok chapternya :D

Pengenna ane buat one shoot, tapi malah ber-chapter =.="

.

**kitsune murasaki : **ane udh update chapna, sorry lama yah .

**Hizuka Meyuri : **mengapa slalu Karin? ane rasa dia selalu cocok buat jadi peran antagonis, terutama dalam tema cinta segitiga atau segiempat =.=" kedua, mungkin krn dia berasal dari Oto, jadi ane pikir dia yang tepat buat jadi lawan main Tayuya :)

** Dijah-hime : **hoho...arigatou ^.^

.

**Question that will probably NEVER be answered**

First, Suigetsu temenan sama Kimimaro...kenapa bukan dengan Juugo? =.="

Second, disini pasangan pair Juugo, Tayuya (?)

Kira-kira ada lagi gak yah? Minna yg udh baca, review yah :D mungkin lama gg update lg, soalnya awal bulan januari ini ane UAS **#ARRGGGHHH**


End file.
